Untitled
by Lord Creator
Summary: A new foe has made a deadly move aginst The People, with a promise of more to come. Who is this new foe and can Artemis Fowl stop him?
1. Chapter 1

A.N

This is set a few years after the last book. {Even though it isn't out yet} .

I own nothing!{though I wish I did.} I do own the O.C in this story though.

LEP headquarters

Dozens of LEP personal lay dead or dying. Proximity alarms were going off everywhere, and smoke, carbon scoring and blast marks were on all the walls. Corporal Grub Kelp was unconscious on the ground under a desk, a .22 mudman bullet in his chest. Said mudman was standing over said corporal, staring at him, trying to decide whether to waste another shot on such a pitiful being. Deciding not to give him such a gift of death, the human moved away to the office of Commander Kelp. Said commander was clutching his stomach and coughing up blood.

"You'll never get away with this", Kelp said bravely. "we will hunt you down".

The human laughed. It was a cold laugh filled with malice.

"Brave words from a dying elf Kelp, but forgive me if I don't take your words seriously."

"Mudman scum"

The human laughed again.

Kelp knew he was being mocked. "well, finish it then!" he demanded.

"No"

Kelp grunted in pain.

The then turned on his heel and walked for the door of the commander's office. Stepping over the dead troll body on his way out. Before he left, he stopped.

"But make no mistake commander; you will all die in the end. I guarantee it." Then in a flash of light he was gone.

A.N.

Should I continue? This was just a thought running through my head and I thought why not? Constructive criticism please. Also, this story will contain Artemis/ don't quite know yet. Opinions for that are needed if I am to continue. Also title ideas would be nice.{raises a glass of coke} stay thirsty my friends.

47


	2. Chapter 2

___A.N: I do not own Artemis Fowl, though I really wish I did._

_Flashback_

_But make no mistake commander; you will all die in the end. I guarantee it._

___Now_

___In Foaly's Op booth_

___Foaly, being a centaur, had trouble getting up. As he had fallen when some form of knockout gas had somehow over rode his filters and…..well it did what it was supposed to do. Foaly had landed on his side {rather awkwardly}._

___After five minutes of struggling Foaly was finally up. Now to business he thought. Hitting the comm button he connected to Kelp's office._

___In a rasping voice Foaly heard "Foaly…what in the name of Frond were you doing this whole damn time?" followed by coughing. Heavy coughing._

_"__Actually yes", Foaly replied. "It is very relaxing, or do you not know the… _

_"__SHUT IT"! yelled Kelp. Followed by more intense coughing._

___We….we have a situation up here. Is Short still above ground?_

___Foaly was in a little of a shock from Kelp's response, and his voice showed it._

___Yes…..yes holly is still above ground._

___Then get her down here for Frond's sake! And see if medical is…. {heavy coughing}_

___Foaly, having not seen what had happened, hit the camera buttons to see the office of kelp and the rest of the upper floors. He almost wished he had stayed knocked out._

_Fowl Manor_

___Holly awoke with a start. She looked around her surroundings and to her surprise she knew where she was. She was in Fowl Manor._

_"__Good morning", said a voice that she instantly recognized._

___Artemis Fowl was sitting directly across from the bed she had just been sleeping in. Holly smiled. She had been sent on one of her as of late usual assignments, "the checking up on and of Artemis Fowl", as the council had put it._

___Artemis Fowl wishing someone a good morning? Who are you and what have you done with my friend Arty?_

___Artemis scowled. Hating the nickname._

___Now that's the face I would have expected, Holly laughed._

___Well I guess someone doesn't really want breakfast, I'll tell Butler to throw the strawberries out/_

___Holly went quiet._

___You wouldn't dare…_

___I dared to kidnap you didn't I? I dared to start a cross species war did I not?_

___Holly glared at him_

___You wouldn't dare throw out strawberries….._

___Suddenly a loud beeping noise came from the LEP communicator Holly had been issued. Upon activating it the noise coming from it was so loud that Artemis could hear it. Foaly was yelling like a mad man {horse?}_

___ALL TOPSIDE OFFICERS REPORT BACK TO LEP! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY CODE 24, THIS IS NOT A DRILL. WE HAVE CASULTIES…..I REPEAT WE HAVE CASULTIES!_

___Holly went pale. A code 24? That wasn't possible except by maybe two people. And Artemis had been right here with her._

___In less than three minutes later Holly was flying away from Fowl Manor. Hoping…no praying that she wouldn't be too late._

___In Haven Council Chamber_

___The last of the council was sitting in his Chair…..trying to aim a spell at the mudman. But his magic was gone. And in that instant he knew he would die._

___The mud man laughed his cold laughter._

___I have been looking forward to this day, with great anticipation. _

___The councilman couldn't talk, he was too weak._

___The mud man aimed his weapon, a crude device called a gun at the councilman._

___The human fired three shots from his silenced pistol. The second shot to make sure, the third shot to make extra sure. But no fourth shot as silencers jam when you fire too many shots at once._

___The councilman fell dead._

___The human looked around the room. All the council was dead, all their aides, all their guards. Dead. Just as he had set out to do._

___Now all that is left is Fowl and his little elf, the human thought. And in a flash he was gone_

___Unbeknownst to the human, a particular demon had seen the whole ordeal. And knew he had only one option._

___A.N_

___Sorry if it is too long. I personally don't have high thoughts for this chapter. But still please review! And thanks goes out to Rider of the Winds for being the first to leave me a review._

___47_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A.N

I do not own Artemis Fowl.

_Flashback_

_In less than three minutes later Holly was flying away from Fowl Manor, hoping…..no praying that she wasn't too late._

In Haven

Holly Short had just arrived in Haven, and much to her own surprise, everything looked peaceful. No alarms had been sounded, and no LEP officers were walking around. No civilians were running or seemed in panic. Haven seemed (for better lack of word) normal.

No one must know, she thought. Of course! LEP wouldn't want to spread any alarm in the case of a Code 24, partly because no civilian even knew about Code 24, the other part being that a Code 24 was too serious to even begin joking about. Holly thought it best that since no alarm had been raised now, that she had better not either. So she simply made her way to the LEP HQ. Albeit at a fast pace. Only when she had gotten to the plaza, did she see why no alarm had been raised. Someone had put a time field around the LEP headquarters.

Inside HQ

Holly walked in to a battle and war torn land, only inside the building she worked in. Smoke was everywhere, the walls were scorched and marked with blast marks, desks and tables had been knocked over to become makeshift defense walls, not that it did any good. Holly also noticed the dead troll bodies, along with the dead bodies of LEP officers, goblins, a few dwarfs, she even saw the body of Chix from the corner of her eye, and the attacker had snapped his neck. She walked directly to Kelp's office.

Kelp saw her come in through the doorway, even with his vision going black, he saw her.

"Short! What in the name of Frond took you so long?" he said, coughing up blood.

Holly rushed behind his desk to him.

"Well you know me, she replied. Always have to make my own entrance."

Kelp tried to laugh, but couldn't find the strength.

This was the scene that Foaly walked in to find.

"Well I can see that I am interrupting an intimate moment here, Foaly joked. I'll come back later.

Oh shut up and help me Foaly, shouted Holly, having none of her usual love for his remarks.

Suddenly the computer screen on Kelp's desk came to life. And the image of a mudman came up.

"Enjoy you're homecoming Holly Short? the mudman asked rather politely.

"Not as much as I will finding you and killing you", Holly replied bitterly.

The mudman laughed his cold merciless laugh that Kelp already knew.

"Those thoughts seem a little immature an against the Holly Short that I know", the mudman replied with that same tone of coldness.

"I don't know you", Holly nearly shouted. "But you and me will know each other soon enough, especially when we catch you."

The mudman didn't even blink, of course Holly wouldn't have known if he did or not, as he was covered by the shadows.

"If I was you Holly Short, I would be more concerned with staying alive", the mudman said, stepping out of the shadows.

Holly gasped.

A.N.

And cut! Sorry if it is too short, but I need sleep. Thank you John Creel and Rider of the Winds for reviewing! Now if only I could come up with a title. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Thank you to all who have reviewed! It really helped me to write this chapter. One again thanks to all of you and thanks for the advice.

I do not own Artemis Fowl. {Unfortunately}

_Flashback_

"_If I was you Holly Short, I would be more concerned with staying alive, the mudman said, stepping out from the shadows._

_Holly gasped._

LEP HQ

Holly was almost never surprised at what the world decided to throw at her. Seeing as what her life was turning out to be, nobody could really blame her. But this time she could not stop herself from being surprised. Nothing could have prepared her for this.

The mudman on the screen was an almost perfect replica of Artemis Fowl. Down to the suit and all. The only thing that would separate the two was the madman's scar running down his face {think Siegfried's scar from Soul Caliber four}.

Holly couldn't stop herself from gasping.

The mudman laughed.

Holly stammered, "who…..who are you?"

"Someone who seeks vengeance for the wrongs done unto him", the human replied, "now to business".

The screen changed from the image of the human to the image of a device that every LEP officer knew.

It was a bio bomb.

"Now we are going to play a little game Holly, it's a game of choice and luck" the computer screen switched to human once more.

"I am going to allow you to choose one person of the two alive for you to save. One of them has to be you, and the other you get to choose. I will then give you five minutes to get out of the LEP building before I detonate the bomb. If you choose both of them then I will give you three minutes to get out" the human said, his voice full of certainty.

"If, however you kill one either Foaly of Kelp, I will let you and the other get out without a time limit. I will even let you get out of Haven before I detonate the bomb in the city" the human said with malice in his voice that dared Holly to try him. To accuse him of bluffing.

Holly was stunned. She held the power of life and death in her hand. This was the kind of power that Artemis and she had discussed on her last visit. Thinking on it, if he was here and saw them in this position now, he would probably laugh at the irony of it.

"You're a monster" was the only reply Holly could manage.

The mudman laughed that cold laugh again.

Holly was getting angrier by the second, and she the human probably not only knew this, but was enjoying every minute of it.

"Back to our game major, the human said, snapping Holly out of her thoughts. So what will it be? Who will die and who will live?

"Holly….just leave me", came the weak cry of Trouble Kelp.

"No" Holly replied, "We will all get out of this."

Holly…..I am just extra weight…..dying weight at that, Kelp protested. Just go, better yet, kill me and then get out of here. It will be better that way.

While I don't think it's right, it seems to be the best solution Holly, came Foaly's response. He wouldn't survive more than two minutes if we move him.

Holly knew that the both of them were making sense, and that if she was the smart elf she thought that she was, then she would do what they were saying. But she just couldn't wrap her mind around doing something like that…..just to escape.

"Time is ticking Holly, what will you do I wonder?"

Holly looked at the human on the screen, then at Kelp and Foaly. In that minute she wondered what Artemis would do in this situation. Holly looked at the screen again, and while she never thought it possible, she hated this mudman more than anything in her entire life. She made a decision. She took out her Neutrino, and with tears in her eyes, pointed it at Commander Trouble Kelp.

"Thank you Holly, be sure to give him hell for me when you finally catch this murdering bastard."

Holly nodded in understanding, though she still hated herself for what she was about to do. Not wanting to prolong this for her boss, her friend, her fellow LEP officer, she pulled the trigger.

Commander Trouble Kelp fell out of his chair from behinds his desk, dead before he hit the floor.

"Now that was entertaining", the mudman said.

Holly glared at the screen.

The human didn't even flinch.

"Now to the part were this gets even more interesting, the human said in a voice that was full of a tone that said you're- going – to –hate-me- even – more.

The mudman pushed the detonator.

Holly was shocked when no explosion came.

A.N.

I am not very happy with the way that this turn out. however I felt that I had to put out something to give my thanks when I got some more reviews for this story. Thanks again and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

A.N.

Wow…I didn't think this story would actually go anywhere. Thanks to all who have reviewed. This is like my third update this week, though the only reason I can do this one tonight is due to nice teachers who don't give homework. Any way….enjoy!

I do not own Artemis Fowl.

_Flashback_

_The mudman pushed the detonator._

_Holly was shocked when no explosion came._

LEP HQ

Holly didn't know which emotion she felt more…anger at being tricked, an undying and burning white hatred for the mudman scum she was glaring at, sadness for the death of her friend, or shock that she wasn't dead.

She quickly decided on the undying hate, and she unleashed it.

Shouting at the screen she began to unleash all the hate and the hurt, using both mudman and the People's curses.

"YOU…..YOU…..YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she heard herself cry out…..not caring that she was using mudman words to voice out her hate.

The mudman only laughed.

This only served to anger her more. She fired he neutrino in to the screen, destroying it.

The image of the mudman only came up on another screen on another desk, still laughing that cold laughter.

Holly wasted no time in shooting that screen as well.

And the next one the image of the human came up on. And the next, and the next, and the next….you get the picture.

Finally the image came up on the huge screen behind both her and Foaly. Holly tried firing at it, but all the shots simply bounced off the screen.

She fired shot after shot, wanting to destroy the screen, but it wouldn't even crack. She fired so many times that the neutrino overheated and melted the barrel in to molten metal, making the weapon useless. Foaly remaining silent the entire time…..know that there was nothing that could be done.

Holly dropped her useless weapon to the ground and began to hit and attack the screen with her fists. But no avail.

After five minutes of this, Holly dropped to her knees, with tears in her eyes.

The mudman simply laughed.

Holly looked up with teary eyes.

"Why….why did you do this?"

The mudman laughed again.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light from the middle of the room.

The mudman stopped his laughing, Holly and Foaly both looked around.

In the middle of the room was another elf, this one was an almost perfect copy of Holly Short. The only thing that would separate her from Holly was the eyes, they were a cold blue that Holly was sure that she had seen somewhere before.

"Ah Dianna, I knew you would come."

The elf, Dianna, looked pass the other elf and the centaur, directly at the mudman.

"Did you indeed?"

The human chuckled.

"Oh please Dianna, I am a Fowl. I know everything."

Dianna laughed. Her laugh was different then mudman's. It was lighter, had more hope in it. She seemed to making fun of him really.

"Still full of yourself then I see."

The mudman shrugged.

Holly seemed to recompose herself. And stood up. Only then did Dianna see her.

"Holly!"

Holly turned around to have an almost miniature her run up to her and hug her tightly.

To say she was shocked beyond words was an understatement.

Dianna seemed to be happy as a rainbow.

Meanwhile the mudman's laugh seem to bring them back to their current situation.

"And now that the family is all here, well almost all the family, I say we end this with a bang"

The human brought up a detonator that was to an actual bomb this time, they all knew this due to the fact that there was now a beeping sound coming from seemingly nowhere.

Dianna quickly grabbed Foaly.

The last words they all heard before a flash of white light engulfed them was:

"Fly away little fairies, and tell your friend at Fowl Manor that Nicholas Fowl says hello, say hello to father to me Dianna."

A.N.

I know that you all ask for longer chapters, and I will do that, but this one's ending just seemed like a good place to stop. Sorry. Anyway please tell me what you think and please review. Thanks to all of you have reviewed! {raises a glass of coke} stay thirsty my friends.

47


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

A.N.

I do not own Artemis Fowl.

In an undisclosed location

Nicholas Fowl saw the fairies leave through the screen he was watching him through.

Truth be told, the arrival of Dianna had shocked him slightly…only slightly.

He knew that she would come of course. He had long predicted that when he had arrived himself. And now that she had arrived….his problems would only increase, making his task…difficult. No doubt she would tell Holly and Artemis everything. He knew his sister well enough to know that she could never keep her mouth shut, even when it was important. Suddenly, Nicholas was struck with a new tactic.

_It's time to add a new player to this game, he thought to himself._

Fowl Manor

Artemis Fowl the Second had been working on his computer ever since Holly had left. He was translating a copy of the LEP regulations, in order to find out what Code 24 was, all in order to try and see if he could help Holly and the People.

So far…he had no results.

He thought back to early this morning, when holly was just waking up…..Holly…..with that beautiful auburn hair, and her eyes, one of them one the property of himself, and those curves…he suddenly put a stop to those thoughts, as he knew he had no right to think them.

While Holly had forgiven him, and he and she had closure on the issue after his fight with the Atlantis Complex, things had not quite been the same between them before.

In part, he still blamed himself. It didn't help that it was his fault to begin with. _If I could go back in time again,_ he thought to himself,_ would I do things differently? Would I tell myself not to lie to Holly?_

Suddenly Butler walked in to the study, having not seen his charge, his boss, his friend, and in many ways the closest thing he had, or ever would have to a son, at all this morning, or this day in fact, he had simply wanted to see if he was alright. Though he knew Artemis was a human that could take care of himself, he still felt the need to ensure his well being. Not an easy task.

To say Artemis was startled was an understatement.

Butler saw that his computer was busy humming, clicking and making the kinds of sounds that he had become accustomed to when his charge was up to something, criminal or not. Whatever he was up to now…..Butler had a feeling that it was going to be one hell of a ride this time.

" I would assume that you are busy plotting to overthrow the world, but seeing as that is on the schedule for next Monday afternoon…..I must ask what are you, and by association we, up to now? And where is Holly?"

Most people would never assume that an ordinary manservant would ever speak to his charge that way, to be so blunt. But Butler was no ordinary manservant, and Artemis Fowl the Second was anything but a normal charge.

Artemis quickly filled Butler in on the situation.

Butler felt the urge to show any form of disappointment, he quickly strangled it.

"Should we be concerned?" Butler asked.

"Under the circumstances, yes"

"Should I have Mr. and Mrs. Fowl goes to a safe house?"

"Yes…feel free to explain everything to mother, also have Miles and Beckett sent with them."

"Shall we be expecting a full on siege on Fowl Manor again?"

Artemis frowned. _Should we?_

"Yes, for the moment let's assume so."

Suddenly a huge flash of light snapped their attention away from each other, and to the center of the room.

Where a very dazed and confused centaur, a slightly nauseous Holly Short, and an elf neither of the human knew, but certainly recognized and almost mistook for another Holly Short had just landed.

Holly was the first to stand up, and regretted it almost immediately. Meanwhile Foaly had landed on his side again, and was struggling fiercely to get back up. While Dianna was immediately picked up by Butler and held against a wall, before she had any time to react.

" Stop!", he heard Holly yell. Followed by "she's a friend"

Butler released his grip and let Dianna put her feet on the ground.

"You look different without the scar", said the elf.

Butler sighed inwardly, _another damn time traveler_.

Holly seemed to think that exact same thought, _but at least it helps explain some of what was has been going on._

Artemis meanwhile, was at a loss for words. Seeing as a centaur, and two fairies had just appeared in his room, this was to be expected.

The other elf looked directly at Artemis.

"Nicholas Fowl says hello."

At this Artemis was confused himself.

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Your son, Nicholas Fowl. Its good to see you daddy."

Holly was now at a loss for words, Artemis had a child? Two children? In what future did his daughter look like her? _Unless… no! Those kind of thoughts were not going to help matters here._

Artemis was shocked beyond anything he had ever experienced before…a son…and a daughter? This was either a really bad joke made by Foaly…..or worse…..time travelers. This was bad. Very bad.

Butler now had only one though on his mind as he helped Foaly up.

That thought was that he had been right, it was going to be one hell of a ride this time around.

A.N.

The only reason I did this chapter tonight is because I might not be able to for the rest of the week, or this weekend, and I dint want to the inspiration to leave me.

Anyway please enjoy! And please Review! Reviews are essential for the story to continue!

{raises a glass of coke} stay thirsty my friends

47


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. for all of those who were reading this story, I am sorry for not updating. Life got in the way of everything, and with a lot of emotional things happening in the whole family I have been neglecting everything. Again I am sorry. Hopefully this chapter can make up for it and the last bad chapter. Sorry if it is too short.

I do not own Artemis Fowl.

Chapter Seven

In Haven

No.1 was running. He didn't know what he was running from; he only knew that he had to get out of Haven, and fast. After seeing the entire council slaughtered, he knew that only one person could help. Artemis Fowl.

"A mud man to stop a mud man", No.1 thought. "How ironic"

Suddenly something in his back caused a great pain in his lower back, and before he knew it….his innards were spewing forward from his stomach and he fell to the ground.

No.1's vision blackened for a moment. His limbs began to feel very heavy and it felt as if he were chained to the ground.

He was only vaguely aware of footsteps coming from behind.

Minutes earlier

Nicholas Fowl was not a fool, nor was he fooled easily. Life had taught him to be careful…..and careful he had been when he planned this day of reckoning for the People.

This was the reason he had hidden various weapon caches throughout the city of Haven.

He had seen the demon running from a building balcony about fifty yards away.

Though the distance was great, he was an expert in weapons, he gunned down the demon with a high powered fifty caliber sniper rifle with a marksman's precision.

Now he was walking up to the wounded and dying demon, with a new plan in mind.

Fowl Manor

To say that Artemis was in shock was an understatement.

Here was an elf, that looked exactly like Holly {with the exception of the blue eyes, he noted} that had claimed to be his daughter. Not only that, but that he also had a son.

_But how?_

Sure time traveling had been something he had done. But in what future did he have two children, one of which looked like Holly?

Dianne, or so she had called herself seemed to sense his state of mind.

"Well, I am not exactly your daughter", she said.

Artemis looked confused. Not a look that anyone alive had seen him have…..ever.

_Then what are you?_ Artemis wondered.

_Wow. Confused does not really look good on dad, Dianne_ thought.

Dianna knew that what she had just said required an explanation.

"May we take this conversation to a more hospitable place?" Dianna asked.

In the Fowl Manor Library

All the group now being seated, Dianna looked around the library, with a look in her eyes that Artemis did not understand. Another thing that was a new feeling for him.

Dianna, on the other hand was having a flashback of another time. A happier time.

A.N.

And that's all for now folks. Again, I am really sorry for updating for a long time, and for that last chapter. Please read and review! Until next time… {Raises a glass of coke} stay thirsty my friends.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. I am only updating because I have the time to, that and I don't think I will be able to for another week. {Homework is a factor}

I don't own Artemis Fowl.

Chapter Eight

Fowl Library

Dianna was caught in a flashback memory. In her vision she saw a younger version of herself coloring a picture on the floor. The younger Dianna looked like a happy five year old, as if everything was normal and everything was good with the world.

She was soon interrupted by a buzzing noise.

Back in reality, the buzzing noise in question was coming from the Artemis Senior's study.

Butler left hastily to see what it was.

"What were you thinking?" came the voice of Holly.

"A happier time", Dianna replied back, sadness was noticeable in her voice.

Artemis now looked at her with a somewhat knowing expression, as he had often thought back on times that he considered happy…..back when he and Holly had kissed being one of the most frequent ones he himself noted.

Dianna sighed, "But happy times can wait", she said.

Holly was the first to speak

"Then can you tell me who the hell that…that mudman scum is?" Holly demanded.

"That "scum" is my brother, Nicholas Fowl ", Dianna replied in a neutral tone.

"Well then you have my condolences and my sympathies…..but I hope that you mind not seeing him ever again", Holly shot back in a tone that said that the next time she saw this "Nicholas Fowl", that she was going to ensure that he suffered greatly.

"Holly…..would really do that to…."

"YES I WOULD!" Holly shouted.

Artemis, throughout this entire time had been silent, still trying to decode the words that this elf Dianna had said. "Well I am not really your daughter"…_what could that mean?_

"What did you mean earlier?" Artemis heard himself blurt out.

Dianna and Holly looked at him, as if remembering that he was there.

Holly instantly felt guilty, as she had demanded all answers for herself, while Artemis had just discovered that he had children…_I don't think that I will ever get used to that._

Dianna sighed, knowing that she had a long story to tell to her father.

It all started when the demon No.1, Foaly and a redeemed Opal Koboy had begun to experiment with the samples of leftover magic that Artemis had in his system, there wasn't much, but it was still there, as to why, nobody knew.

With his permission, Artemis had gone through several procedures, some medical {by Fairy standards}, and others…a little more dangerous. He had even undergone the ritual, with {to everyone's surprise} one result, Artemis' magic had returned.

To say everyone had been shocked beyond belief was the understatement of the eternity.

Holly had been helpful in teaching Artemis in controlling his new power…..or powers, as the case was.

Opal{whom everyone was now comfortable with, though Holly still kept on her toes around}, then looked into Artemis' magic with a new profound interest and discovered in the next three months, that his magic was vastly different than that of the People's.

The most obvious being in color.

Holly's magic {in its raw state} was blue, while Artemis' was red.

An entire year had passed by until the fateful accident had occurred, in Opal's words; it was "the best accident that ever occurred".

Holly needed to go through the ritual, and Artemis had to recharge his every year. This had led to them going to perform the ritual together, which led to an amazing, yet terrifying result. During the ritual, Holly and Artemis' magic had combined.

The end result had been a bright flash of light and three blasts that sounded like lightning striking solid marble.

When Holly and Artemis had come to about five minutes later, they discovered a large crater had formed where there magic had combined, and inside the crater were three, what looked like young children, one obviously a human, another and elf and the third being what looked like a human, but had elf facial features{but human ears}, all about the age of one, or two, who simply looked up at the human and the elf with expressions of confusion.

This was the story that Dianne had just told both Holly and Artemis.

Who both looked at Dianna with a confused and shocked expression.

In LEP HQ

No.1 awoke to find himself strapped to a chair in what he recognized to be an LEP interrogation room.

"Ah….. so you awake", came a cold voice.

No.1 remained silent, as he couldn't talk. He found that he had a muzzle strapped to his mouth.

"Oh no, don't speak", said the voice of the mudman. "You've had such a long and busy day, you should take a rest"

No.1 tried to speak, but suddenly was shocked by an electrical current.

The last thing No.1 heard was a dark and cold laugh before all went black again. This time for good.

Nicholas Fowl stepped from the shadows and chuckled, for a demon, he had been easy to hunt down.

Leaving the building, he made his way to the plaza, turned around and took one last look at the LEP headquarters, pulled out a detonator from the inside of his jacket, pushed it and in a flash he was gone.

The city of Haven glowed a bluish color, and in one moment all the life in Haven was extinguished to a pile of ash.

Fowl Manor grounds

Nicholas Fowl looked around, and knew he had under three minutes to prepare himself for what was about to come next.

A.N.

And that's a rap for this chapter. Wow…..longest chapter yet. I think that I will rap this story up in at least two more chapters, maybe three. Anyway, please read and review, and thanks to cloudseeker6729 for reviewing.{raises a glass of coke} stay thirsty my friends


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. Sorry for the wait, but I was once again killed by homework, and the fact that I became lazy, sorry about that.

Anyway, I think that this will be wrapping up fairly soon, probably in two or three more Chapters, and I don't quite know how just yet, if you have any ideas, please review and leave a suggestion.

I don't own Artemis Fowl.

Chapter Nine

Fowl Manor Grounds

Nicholas Fowl knew he had little less three minutes before Butler, or Juliet arrived on the scene of his location, the security system having already given off his arrival, he knew.

He estimated that he had two and a half minutes now.

_And here I thought that I would never have to use this,_ he thought as he pulled out a vial of green liquid. He quickly took off the stopper on it and drank it in under a second.

Before the liquid took effect, Nicholas tossed a thermal charge to the ground and detonated it; the result was a huge crater in the ground and a very bloody and nearly dying looking Nicholas Fowl, who had lost consciousness and fell into the crater.

Nicholas Fowl was dead.

This was the scene that Butler (who had slipped away when the alarm went off) drove up to in his military surplus H1 Hummer.

Fowl Manor

Holly was bewildered. She just couldn't believe what this Dianna had told her, it seemed impossible. _It is impossible, _she thought.

Across from her, Artemis Fowl was think the same thing, that and he was thinking of the possibility of having magic at his finger tips.

Meanwhile Dianna was looking at them both, a knowing look in her eyes, if she had been in there position, she probably be thing the same thing.

Suddenly a phone started to ring, Artemis immediately snapped from his days, and reached for it. Holly, thinking it was her communicator, reached for it at the same time, as her communicator was next to the phone, the result being that Holly and Artemis' hands touched, creating a spark. Literally and figuratively.

Artemis quickly recovered and picked up the phone.

Fowl Manor Grounds

Butler had walked up to the crater, and was armed to the teeth as he did. He had his classic Sig Sauer out as he came to the smoking hole in the ground, and was shocked with what he saw, as it appeared to be his charge.

Nicholas Fowl, sensing this attacked. Jumping up, he landed behind Butler and kicked him with martial artist mastery, behind his knees, causing Butler to drop to the ground, in faked pain.

Butler then swung his arm around and was able to hit the attacker, sending him back and landing on the ground, Butler quickly got up and pointed his gun at the Artemis look alike, only to see that the attacker had gotten up and was in a ready fighting stance.

Butler smirked; it wasn't often that he came across an opponent who knew what he was doing. And this one certainly looked the part, but now it was time to really test this one. So he dropped the gun, and got into a stance of his own, that was when he noticed his opponent's eyes, not only their red color, but those they betrayed nothing. He was steady and focused. In that instant, Butler knew that this man was a killer, and that he had no qualms with it.

The attacker jumped, landing a spinning kick Butler's stomach, causing Butler to haunch over, _another painful reminder of how old I am._

Butler then heard a sword being unsheathed, looking up, he knew that this was going to be harder than he had thought.

The attacker then lunged forward, with a thrust aimed strait at him. Instinct took over and Butler went to the left, dodging it easily.

All of a sudden, a shot rang out, and before he knew it, a pain burst forth from his head. He saw one moment of light, and then he was blinded by an eternal darkness.

From a distance, Nicholas Fowl, smirked. _Bullseye, _he thought. In a flash, he was at the scene, looking at Butler's now dead face, or what had been his face anyway, as Nicholas had used a anti armor round to kill the man with.

Nicholas then began to change his form, and his skin tone to match that of the deceased man in front of him. The now look alike of Butler killed the decoy of Nicholas Fowl with a bullet to his brain.

_Now time to end this._


	10. Chapter 10

A.N.

Sorry about the long wait, school work got in the way and I had to deal with it. Along with family troubles has left me a little too distracted to do much of anything.

Hopefully this will make up for it.

I do not own Artemis Fowl…sadly.

Chapter Ten

Fowl Grounds

Nicholas Fowl looked down in the crater where Butler now lay dead.

The half human felt a surprising sense of small remorse at the man's death. He had always respected the man who was his mentor in the ways of martial arts he was a master of, or the ways of weapons he was a top marksman with.

In that moment, he thought of his sister, Dianna. How she had tried to keep up with him in that….but never could. No, her talent always laid in magic. How he has always made her father and mother smile with glee as they saw how she had always been able to do incredible feats with her gift.

That's when he remembered the hatred he had for her.

Not just her, his mother and his father as well. They had loved their magic so much, and of course the third brother, Artemis the Third, had also had magic.

Nicholas had been the one who didn't. Because of this, he was always the odd one out in the family. Now he hadn't been treated badly, he lived just as well as his brother and sister did, but he was just human. He couldn't keep up with his siblings.

When it was found he didn't carry magic, he had found Butler.

Butler had taken him in all reality. He taught Nicholas to fight, not just with martial combat or weapons, but also several techniques Butler had adapted to fight specifically against magic users.

The skill had come in good use, as the fights that had happened between he and his magic using siblings had often become violent. Much to his father's displeasure.

But while Nicholas was jealous of his family, he still loved them. They all operated as any family would.

But then Artemis the Third had died.

For the People had never really approved of all three of them. They were creations of a human and a fairy; they were abominations in the eyes of most.

Trouble Kelp had been the worst.

He had no love for Artemis Fowl the Second to begin with. But he would have sooner admit he respected Artemis Fowl, than The Three as they were known in Haven. He had a real hatred for them. Never the less, thanks to their elf looks and height Artemis the Third had enlisted in the LEP, as did Dianna.

Nicholas had joined the newly formed Fowl Industries with Artemis the Second.

Three years had gone by and life seemed great. Until the death happened.

Artemis and Holly, while they hadn't actually gotten together at the time of the "birth" of The Three, were still great friends and had shared the responsibilities of raising them. Holly had always thought of herself as their mother, and decided that after three years, it was time for a family reunion.

Artemis the Second had agreed, and they all met at Fowl Manor three weeks later.

Artemis the Third had become a captain in almost record time, much to Trouble Kelp's displeasure. He looked like a mix between Holly and Artemis, his eyes were mixed matched, and his hair was the same as Holly's. His skin was a little paler than Holly's.

Dianna was a an exact replica as Holly, but had eyes that were pale blue, while some said, they were blue due to Artemis, Opal and Foaly had said that her eyes were blue because Holly's magic was blue. She too had become a captain rather quickly. And while she had a great control over magic, she excelled at healing, and made great strides in the field.

Nicholas on the other hand, was an exact copy of Artemis the Second, with the exception of his blood red eyes. With no magic at his command, and his human appearance, he had joined Artemis Fowl at the newly formed Fowl Industries. Becoming the VP of the company in about two and half years. Not as impressive a resume as his siblings, but it was something he was proud of. And he was doing what all Fowls do best. He was making money, lots of it and the best part was that he was doing it legally. Though he had been known to do it not so legally a few times. He was a Fowl after all.

They had all gathered at the Fowl manner that day and all had a great time, it was like they had all drifted back to being a family again.

Artemis the Third was telling of the latest case he had taken, and how it ended with him as the hero earning some form of award or another, when suddenly a blast had gone off, and a fully grown troll had burst in to the room. Claws and teeth blaring.

The battle that had ensued left Juliet wounded, and Artemis the Third and the troll dead.

Trouble and the rest of LEP showed up on the scene and did the usual, but as Nicholas had put the troll down with a .45 hollow point and Dianna had shot a bolt of some kind of energy at the troll, little was done.

Holly remained silent as she had attached herself to Artemis the Second, who had gone in to a state of shock and unconsciousness after being hit over the head by the now dead troll on his floor, well actually his basement as it had fallen through the floor.

Trouble Kelp had attempted to talk to Holly, but she wouldn't leave Artemis' side until he woke up and wouldn't say a thing.

Trouble Kelp, for all his supposed want to help, set Nicholas off.

He didn't buy it for one minute, and neither did Dianna, but she quickly forget her suspicisions when he called Artemis the Third, a loss to Haven and the LEP.

Nicholas seemed to be the only one who didn't buy it.

Four years later he still did not believe it, he obsessed over it and became even more so when he drew an connection between the death of his brother and Kelp, they both had magic.

Nicholas started to become mad and crazed with magic, and how it was an evil that needed to be extinguished and put out forever.

Nicholas suddenly snapped from his memories.

_That was the past,_ he thought angrily, _but if all goes well it will never happen._

Nicholas picked up Butler's Sig Sauer and reloaded it. he then walked to the H1 Hummer and picked up the cell phone in the car, and dialed the number to the dead man's young charge.

_I will avenge you Artemis, I will make them pay for your death. Magic will never harm anyone again._

A.N.

And cut! Like I said, I am sorry about the long wait, and hopefully this{the longest chapter} will make up for it. please Read and review.

And before you say anything, yes this is a flashback chapter, to help explain why Nicholas Fowl is doing what he is doing.

{raises a glass of coke} stay thirsty my friends


	11. Chapter 11

A.N.

You all know the drill,

I don't own Artemis Fowl.

Chapter Eleven

Artemis was one the phone, unknowingly talking to the man who had just killed his manservant.

Artemis heard who he thought was Butler speaking.

"I have the body here… it looks like committed suicide. There is an empty vial here, and he is defiantly dead.

Artemis frowned.

"Is this the man Ms. Dianna was talking of?"

The reply came, "He looks like you sir, and exact replica if you ask me."

Artemis thought for a moment. Then said coolly, "Bring him here".

The phone hung up.

Holly on the other hand was talking to Commander Vinyaya. Finally glad that someone was alive.

Vinyaya spoke.

"I assume you are with Fowl?"

"Yes", replied Holly.

"Good", came the reply, "we are on the way, and I will personally expect a report on this son of a bitch".

Vinyaya ended the comm.

On the Fowl Manor Grounds

Nicholas smiled with delight. As he got into the H1 Hummer and started back toward Fowl Manor. Ready for what was about to happen. He had realized that what he was about to do would end him as well, but that would not matter. Not to him anyway. He was going to end this for good.

After an estimated fifteen minutes, Nicholas arrived.

Meanwhile, Artemis had told the others what Butler had told him, as Holly had that Vinyaya was on her way as well.

Foaly, who had been busy all this time, trying to hack Artemis' computer and failing at it, had been brought up to speed.

All the while, Dianna was nervous and uneasy.

_Nicholas commit suicide?_ _Not a chance_, she thought. _What is he up to?_

Suddenly, there was a crash, and Nicholas came in to the room.

A.N.

And that's the end of the chapter, gotta love cliffhangers.

Please Review! {raises a glass of coke} stay thirsty my friends


	12. Chapter 12

I must correct myself on earlier comments; this will not be done in another chapter, at least three or four more. I am sure of it this time.

I don't own Artemis Fowl.

Chapter Twelve

Of course no one knew it was Nicholas Fowl, as he was still disguised as Butler.

Artemis was the first to speak.

"What was that crash before you came in?" he asked pointedly.

The disguised man replied instantly, "it must have been the body", he said with no emotion, "he was a little heavy and I thought I had balanced him right."

"Where is the body now?" Holly spoke up, before Artemis could.

"Down in the basement/ underground lab," The fake Butler replied, "didn't want to get blood everywhere".

Dianna then spoke up.

"Is he really dead?"

Her brother looked at her carefully, knowing that he would have to be careful, otherwise he would expose himself.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by the fact that Artemis Fowl was talking to him.  
"You can answer old friend", the dead man's charge said.

Nicholas swallowed.

_My father actually spoke words to me…that for once weren't filled with disappointment…..he called me friend._

**Only because he doesn't know who you really are, said the voice that reminded he was here to do a job. Here for vengeance.**

_But still,_ he thought,_ it was a nice moment._

He was once again pulled from his thoughts by his father's voice.

The fake Butler regained his composure and answered.

"If he isn't, then he is doing a very good job", he said simply.

Dianna frowned.

"I don't believe he is really dead", she replied back. "With Nicholas it is never that simple."

Nicholas shrugged.

Artemis had a look that said he was thinking.

Nicholas looked at him very carefully. Even in the future he had done this, as he had always idolized Artemis Fowl the Second.

Of course Artemis was normally disappointed with him the most due to his lack of magical ability. He wasn't totally unfair on him, but he was always a little harder on him than what may have been necessary.

Holly on the other hand, had always loved him, while Artemis may have been a little more harsh, Holly had been the one who had been there for him, treated him as if not having magic was not a problem. She had supported the fact that Butler had taken the young Nicholas in when the rest of the family had seemed to shun him for his lack of ability.

He knew that this was just out of pity. Not having magic meant he wasn't going to have an extended life like the rest of the family would have. He was human. They were the magic.

When it came to Haven Nicholas was already hated there because he was a cross between the fairy and human race. But his lack of magic was again his downfall there. Because he looked so much like his father, and because he was just as smart and just as cunning, he often thought of as the "true Artemis Fowl the Third" of the Three. It wasn't until Butler had taken him in, had he found any sense of purpose.

Again he felt a stab of guilt for killing his old mentor.

Suddenly Holly's voice drew him from his thoughts.

"I would like to see the body", she said simply. "Before Vinyaya and the Section 8 squad arrive."

Nicholas knew he had a problem now. Section 8.

_I need to get this done before they arrive._

On the outside he nodded. Then opened his mouth to speak.

Dianna beat him to it.

"I will see it first", she spoke, "to ensure it is really him."

Nicholas smiled. _Excellent._

He led the way to the Underground area.

Dianna however was on her guard. She knew this man wasn't Butler. She didn't know how, but she knew.

Butler suddenly stopped and turned suddenly, his disguise fading and his silenced pistol out, pointing directly to her stomach.

Dianna didn't eve flinch.

Nicholas chuckled.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You didn't have any blood on you, and then you said you didn't want to get blood everywhere."

"Careful Dianna, your Fowl side is showing."

Dianna gaze softened a bit. She had a hurt look in her eye.

Nicholas smirked.

"Ashamed to have the noble blood of Fowl in your magic veins then?"

Dianna didn't respond.

Nicholas chuckled again.

"Now turn around slowly, and take us back to the living room. We can have a family reunion right there."

Dianna knew that if she didn't obey, then he would just shoot her and then kill Artemis and Holly, so she turned around and they made their way back to the living room.

Where meanwhile, Artemis and Holly and Foaly had been talking about what they had discovered that very day.

Foaly of course was the first to comment.

"I always knew the two of you would "get busy", he said with a laugh in his voice.

Both Holly and Artemis remained silent at this. Foaly continued on though.

"Oh", he said, "should I leave you two alone now and let you get started?"

Now Holly had opened her mouth to retaliate, but Artemis had beaten her to it.

"Do shut up", he said simply. And he did, to Holly's gratitude.

Holly on the inside though, was worried. Now that they knew about the future….would it still happens? Did she want it to happen? Dianna had seemed like a good person, and so did this Artemis the Third. But if Nicholas Fowl was the he had appeared….. Then should it happen? Or could they change the events, to ensure that Nicholas didn't come back to kill them all?

Similar thoughts were running through Artemis' head as well. He was just as perplexed.

Then a thought occurred to him. If the future had been the way Dianna had described it, now that this Nicholas Fowl had come to kill them….. Shouldn't the future now be changed?

_Damn time travel and it paradoxes_, he thought bitterly.

He then decided to speak on his thoughts.

That was when Nicholas and Dianna had walked through the living room door, then it sealing behind them.

Locking them all in the room.

Nicholas laughed.

"Well isn't this the little reunion?"

Holly looked murderous.

Nicholas ignored her. He shoved his silenced pistol into Dianna's back.

"Do sit down dear sister", he said with his voice full of malice.

That was when Nicholas noticed Foaly.

Nicholas pointed his gun at the centaur.

"This is a private reunion pony", he said while pulling the trigger, "family only."

Hi shot missed his heart, but that was due to Holly jumping at him as he was distracted.

Foaly fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder

Holly's attack had been successful in trying to stop Foaly's death, but backfired when Nicholas had quickly recovered and grabbed holly by the arm, twisting it until he heard a loud and distinctive _SNAP! _ He then dropped Holly like a dead body, her arm broken.

Dianna had also seized the moment and fired a bolt of magic energy at him, throwing him in the air, and crashing though a rather expensive mirror.

Dianna then went for the dropped gun, only to meet a swift kick in the face from one of Foaly's hooves.

Her nose shattering, she fell back as if she had just been shot in the head, which in effect, she had.

Nicholas by that time was up, and quickly looked for his gun, in order to re establish order.

But by that time, Holly, while arm still broken and possibly dislocated had made a kick at his legs, tripping him back on to the floor.

Meanwhile, Artemis was helping Dianna up from her shock.

Nicholas on the other hand had reached forward and began to choke Holly. His hands around her thin neck had caused this to be a relatively easy, as Holly's face began to turn purple however, and her vision blackening, Nicholas had started to lose oxygen as well.

It didn't take long to realize that by choking Holly, he was killing himself.

He quickly let go of her, and once again dropped her, he then pulled out a knife, and went for Artemis, knowing that if he stabbed him, it would take him few minutes to die, and that he could get back to Holly and slit her throat open to end all of them, knowing that he had precious time left before Section 8 arrived.

Artemis was trying to help Dianna, who had also been suffering from her brother's attack on their mother.

Artemis had seemed to be along the same lines when he suddenly felt a deep pain in his chest.

"Hello father", came a voice in his ear.

Artemis Fowl's vision blackened and he fell to the ground. His last sound was the scream that had come from Holly.

Artemis Fowl the Second was dead.

Neither was Dianna or Nicholas. The room was suddenly quiet…..as both brother and sister were still standing and laying there…..still alive.

Nicholas looked from his sister, to Holly.

_But…..how?_, was his last conscious thought before he saw a small spherical object fly into the room. It landed at his feet and then there was a big bang, a bright flash and everyone in the room fell into darkness.

A.N.

Wow this was a long chapter. Well the story is now closer to being finished thanks to this chapter's length. Anyway…. Please read and review, and if anyone wants to take a shot at what they think the ending will be, then take a shot. Next chapter might be awhile, but reviews will probably speed it up. Until the next update{raises a glass of coke}stay thirsty my friends.


	13. Chapter 13

A.N.

Hi everybody! Sorry about the wait, but I had testing and I needed to study for it. Anyway, some of you are probably wondering that now that Artemis the Second is dead, how was it that Nicholas and Dianna were still standing there still existing? This all should be explained by this Chapter.

Chapter Thirteen

In Fowl Manor Three days after the attack by Nicholas Fowl

Artemis opened his eyes.

The first thing to happen was a scream of which he assumed was Holly

"HE'S AWAKE"!

Artemis Fowl was startled awake instantly by that.

He then felt a great weight tackling his lying down form.

That was when he realized that it was not Holly who had jumped on him, it was Dianna.

A half minute later, Holly and Foaly and even Butler walked through the door of his room.

Holly was the first to reach him, hugging him tightly.

"Great Frond!" she exclaimed, you have been out for the past three days! I was beginning to think that maybe Dianna's magic hadn't worked!"

Artemis was in too much confusion of just waking up that he didn't catch much of what had been said.

Butler had recognized this immediately, and had ordered everyone else out. This had left only Holly and Artemis in the room.

Holly was still going on about how happy she was that he was alive, how they had all been worried about him, and then she described how she was going to kill Nicholas Fowl.

At the mention of the name, Artemis was suddenly listening.

"Wait…..what happened to him? What happened to Nicholas Fowl?"

Holly's expression turned dark at the mention of the name, and she looked as though she wasn't going to answer. Artemis was persistent though, and like he was used to, he got his way.

"They took him away", she stated simply, "Vinyaya had him bound in the strongest binds they could find, and they took him to Haven."

"What will they do to him?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know", Holly replied with a very neutral tone.

Artemis began to think. After a full minute, he spoke.

"I want to see him." he declared.

Holly looked at him with shock.

"You….you want to…..NO! NO! ABSOLUTLEY NOT!"

Now Artemis was shocked.

Holly continued to rant.

"HOW CAN YOU WANT TO SEE THE…..THE… THE MONSTER THAT KILLED YOU? HE STABBED YOU RIGHT THROUGH THE HEART! IF DIANNA'S HEALING ABILITIES HADN'T SAVED YOU, YOU WOULD BE DEAD!

This was where Artemis stopped her.

"I was dead?"

Holly looked a little miffed at this that_ is all he heard!_

"Y…yes….you did die." she replied.

Artemis looked at her.

"Then how where the both of them still alive?"

Now Holly was silent, as she knew the answer why.

She took his hand.

Meanwhile in Haven

Nicholas Fowl looked up. What he saw didn't scare him in the least.

Commander Vinyaya looked at him from across his cell. She then moved in to the cell, a look of hate on her face.

Nicholas laughed that dark laugh of his.

"You know all that anger isn't good for your health commander."

If looks could kill, then Nicholas might have been thrown into the nearest volcano by now.

Vinyaya looked at him closely; he was exactly the same build as Artemis Fowl the Second.

Nicholas only laughed even more.

"Of course you aren't Commander Vinyaya, so what is it you want Opal Koboi?"

The Holographic disguise faded away. {Think Megamind holograph watch}

"How did…..how did you know?"

Nicholas laughed.

"I grew up around you as a child Koboi; I think I know your habits."

"This future your from sounds interesting, you'll have to share it with me"

Nicholas chuckled.

"Of course will Auntie Opal, but only if you release me."

Opal hesitated.

"How can I trust you?"

Nicholas laughed again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"You can't"

Opal pushed the button to release him, and was surprised when Nicholas grabbed her by the throat so quickly.

"Stupid fairy", Nicholas whispered, "I look to kill your kind. All of them, why would I want to work with you?"

He then snapped her neck.

Normally he wouldn't have done something so crucial to his or his sibling's growth, but he knew now that it didn't matter, as Holly was no carrying a secret with her, three secrets with her. And now Nicholas Fowl knew those three secrets, and he knew how to deal with them now.

Nicholas walked out of his cell, knowing the directions of where to go.

Of course LEP had scrambled to stop him, but he just smiled. _I love what I do._

Meanwhile at Fowl Manor

Artemis Fowl's eyes were now wide opened.

"How?" was all he asked?

"Remember that spark that happened when we both reached for the phone and my LEP comm device?"

Artemis did remember. The spark had been both figurative and literal.

As he thought back to the moment it happened, he knew that she wasn't lying. And that now, their problems had increased tenfold.

Artemis now became the fourth person in all existence to know that Holly Short was carrying the three children, she was carrying Nicholas, Dianna and Artemis the Third Fowl.

Butler, who had heard the whole exchange, was thinking what he had thought he had had just hours earlier._ This is going to be on hell of a ride._

A.N.

And done! I am thinking that this a good place to stop for part one, and that hopefully I can get a better title for part two. Until then, I hoped that you enjoyed this, and you will read and review.

As for those of you who thought Butler was dead….what are you nuts? I couldn't kill such an important character and besides, Dianna has great healing abilities for a reason, how do you think Artemis the Second lived?

Anyway, I will hopefully get chapter one of part two up soon, until then{raises a glass of coke} stay thirsty my friends.


	14. Chapter 14

A.N.

Hi everybody, this is ninjaducksquad47. I am putting this up to announce that I am not dead, and that I am indeed still breathing.

I am also typing this up to say that chapter one of the second part of the story is out, and that hopefully another chapter will be out soon. Now that school is out, I should be able to get more chapters out sooner. I don't know if I will be able to do that throughout the entire summer as me and my family are unfortunately moving to Germany.

Thank you for reading this story, and I hope you will all like the second part of it.

{raises a glass of coke} stay thirsty my friends

Ninjaducksquad47

P.S. the second part of the story is called The Vengance of the Son Part II.


End file.
